So Much For Eternity
by Silver Akuma Kitsune
Summary: Cloud has a hard time trying to become SOLDIER. With all the other cadets bullying him, even if he is stronger than them. Zack supports him, but will it be enough? More so when he is so dead set to become like General Sephiroth? The title may change


**So Much For Eternity**

Just got obsessed with Final Fantasy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy. Which I owned some of the guys though...

Prologue

"Zack!" a young fourteen year old boy cried while running toward a black haired man. The man stopped and grinned at him.

"Hey Cloud," Zack said, waiting for the blonde haired boy to catch up to him. The blonde finally reached his destination, panting slightly. "So how was training?" Cloud shrugged and Zack immediately knew the answer. All the other cadets in his training group were much bigger than he was, therefore they teased him endlessly because of his below average height and size. "Hey it's alright. When you get your growing spurt, they'd be surprised!" cloud smiled weakly at his best friend. "Don't worry your pretty spiky head over it. You have me as your best friend!"

'Only friend,' Cloud thought gloomily. "Thanks Zack." The young cadet forced a smile.

"So ready for your private training with me?" Zack inquired. Cloud shrugged again, then gave a small nod. "Good!" The two of them walked to the training facility at the side. The place was almost empty since most cadets were tired from training with their instructors and the SOLDIERS' training room was on the other side of the building. "So..." Zack dragged the word," Ready to get your butt kicked by me again?" Cloud crunched up his face and picked up the sword he always used for training with Zack.

Cloud shifted slightly in his usual stance. Zack charged at him and the spar began. Then they finished, Cloud felt like he was going to collapse any moment.

"I guess I over did it today," Zack said. "But man! You're definitely getting stronger." The black haired male was absentmindedly rubbing the bruise on his arm. "Come on, we should treat that cut on your leg before it gets infected." Cloud nodded and limped out, following Zack. "hmmm. So your dream is to be like General Sephiroth?" Cloud nodded at his only friend. "Alrighty then! That's an impossible dream, but we can make you second best!" Zack ginned at the blonde haired cadet. Cloud returned it with his usual small smile. The two went back to their assigned room and Zack brought out the first aid kit from the bathroom and told Cloud to sit on the bed so he can see it.

"Wow!" Zack said with wide eyes when he saw the long gash on Cloud's leg. "Good thing it's not that deep. Sorry about that," he rubbed his head sheepishly. "Didn't mean to hurt you this much. You should've told me. Do you think you can go to training tomorrow? I can try to see if I can get you out of it." Zack had tints of concern in his voice. Cloud shook his head.

"It's alright, Zack. I'll be fine," he said. Cloud looked at his bandaged leg, moving it around a bit. "I'm sure I would be able to move around normally tomorrow." Zack gave him a doubtful look and knew he was trying to tell him not to worry. The black haired first class SOLDIER opened his mouth, but Cloud didn't give him a chance to speak. "Zack, I'm fine. I would be limping a bit, but I'm alright." Cloud gave his friend a reassuring smile. He stood up and walked around the room, limping only a bit. "See. I'm fine. With a bit of rest, I should be even better!" Zack nodded, this offered to bring dinner up here. Cloud protested, but lost, so now he was sitting on the bed, staring at the opposite wall with a bored expression on his face.

When Cloud heard the door creak open, he looked and saw Zack balancing two trays of cafeteria food. "Sorry I took so long. There was an enormous line!" Cloud motioned for him to sit down beside him and Zack happily obeyed. "Here." Zack hand Cloud his food.

"Thanks," Cloud said, taking the tray and set it on his laps. On the plate was a pile of, well Cloud didn't know what it was, but it looked horrible. He looked at Zack and saw that the black haired man was poking at his food, clearing now knowing and maybe not trusting what it was. Cloud looks back at his own food, feeling slightly sick, but he needed the nutrients for training tomorrow and he's been eating cafeteria food for three months. Hadn't killed him yet, so he scooped up a spoon full and slowly lifted it up to his mouth. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Zack staring at him, wondering if he was going to pass out or puke. Cloud chewed slowly, then swallow. "Edible, I think..." Zack grinned and scarf down his food. Cloud quietly ate his and chugged the milk- that was suppose to help him grow big and strong-. When he finished, Zack offered to bring it down, but Cloud once again protested. "Zack, I can do it. You've already brought the food up. I feel like an invalid. Come on!" Zack shook his head and snatched the tray that was still on his lap.

"Too bad," Zack said somewhat childishly. Cloud gave him a small pout, but the older male only chuckled and left the room. Once more, Cloud found himself staring aimlessly at the opposite wall. Then, he began to think about his mother and his childhood friend, Tifa. He had liked her a lot, and still do, but his affection was not returned. Tifa was one of the reasons he joined SOLDIER. He wanted to prove that he _can_ do something right. Back then, he was clumsy and extremely shy. He wasn't that different from three months ago, but he was less clumsy. The shyness didn't seem to fade away, though.

"Hey, Cloud. Cloud!" Zack shouted at the zoned out teen. Cloud snapped back to reality and gave his friend a sheepish grin. "What were you think about? Is there really something that important that you didn't notice me?" Zack ginned as he spoke. Cloud looked away from the older male for a moment.

"I was thinking about my mother back in Nibelheim," Cloud replied. Zack gave him a look of understanding. He knew what it felt like. His parents haven't seen him for about four years. "Zack?" The black haired man looked at him. "Do you think I'll ever make it to SOLDIER?" Zack didn't even take a second to think this over.

"Of course you will!" he answered. "Shinra must be blind to not see your talent!" Cloud gave him a grateful smile. "Don't worry about it! I'll make sure you get into SOLDIER!" The blonde went over to his friend and gave him a hug. "Whoa!" Was all Zack said as the SOLDIER returned his embrace, a small smile on his face as he enjoyed his few times Cloud got this close to him. When they broke apart, Cloud had a happy smile on his face, something that don't appear often. "Cloud, you should get some rest now, to let your leg heal faster." The small teen nodded and walked over to his bed. Zack followed and climbed the small ladder to his bunk. " 'Night, Cloud." Zack heard a small, quiet reply and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

The next morning, Cloud was woken by the bright sunlight that peaked through the side of the curtain. He groaned and tried to fall back asleep, but was unsuccessful. Cloud sighed and groggily sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Slowly, he got out of bed and looked at the clock. He had an hour to get ready and eat breakfast. As he walked across the room to the bathroom, he only felt small stabs of pain in his leg. Cloud took a quick shower and did his usual morning routine. When he came back he saw that Zack was still asleep. Cloud looked at the clock again. Forty- five minutes left. He climbed the ladder to Zack's bed and shook his friend gently.

"Zack, come on. Get up," Cloud continued to shake him, but when he didn't wake up, Cloud shook him harder. "Zack! You'll miss breakfast if you don't get up! Zack!" Suddenly, Cloud let out a small surprised cry when a pair of arms wrapped itself around his thin waist and pulled him down. "Zack!" His friend grinned sleepily at him, then closed his eyes and started to drift off again. Cloud tried to wiggle free, but ended up pouting when Zack wouldn't let go. "Zaaaaack!"

Zack opened one eye, closed it again and held Cloud closer to him. He could feel Cloud's flushed face against his bare torso. Zack took a deep breath, then sat up, pulling Cloud with him. "I'm up!" he grinned. Cloud pouted cutely at him, then looked at the clock. Thirty minutes until breakfast ends and training starts.

"Hurry and get ready!" Cloud climbed out of Zack's embrace and down the bed. "Hurry, hurry, hurry!" Zack grumbled slightly about a fussy Cloud, but got out of the bed anyway. He walked over to the bathroom and got ready. By the time he was done, Cloud was fully dressed and was looking impatiently at the clock. "Finally! Only fifteen minutes left!" Cloud and Zack went out of the door and down to the cafeteria. They ate their food in a hurry and left to train in separate ways. Poor Cloud's training room was on the opposite side of the building, so he was late and was scolded by the teacher. He was, then, awarded with five extra laps around the building. All the other cadets made mocking faces at him every time he passed by them. The instructor either didn't notice or didn't care that Cloud was getting emotionally bullied by them.


End file.
